Recently; a vehicle lamp including an array light source in which a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) is arranged in a row has been developed.
A vehicle lamp which is a projector type optical system using a single projection lens and includes an array light source is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Further, recently, a vehicle lamp using a projection lens having a large number of focal points has been developed.
A vehicle lamp which includes a projection lens having a large number of focal points, a light source for low-beam light distribution, and a light source for high-beam light distribution has been suggested in Patent Document 2. According to this vehicle lamp, it is possible to design various light distribution patterns by each light source.